Throwing Hambo
by UnicornRaisons
Summary: His blue eyes widened in terror, then calmed again, not wanting to show fear. Marshall had once told him. 'Oh, and never show fear to a vampire. You know, the predator side in them and all can sense that stuff in, like, a second.'
1. I don't want Apples

_'Okay'_ Gumball thought. He sat himself down at the desk in his mostly pink chamber. He dunk the feathered pen into the ink, then straightened the parchment in front of him. He drew in a breath and started writing in careful letters.

_'Dear all loyal subjects of the Candy Kingdom, I have read, and take plenty of consideration to, your suggestions on the town square. I realize the small shopping carts surrounding the square are many separate businesses, but however I do not believe it would be neccessary to 'kick out', as many as you have worded it, the carts who sell 'icky' items. Such as; less plush pillows than delicate candy-made heads need, under-ordinary extraordinary licroice tacos that you crave..._'

Prince Bubba Gumball printed on his paper. He sighed as he laid his pen down. It was too late to worry about these things. He looked longingly at his bed, just pefect.

SLAM! He heard at his window. Gumball stood hastily, causing his wooden chair to crash to the floor. He rushed to the glass. It opened as he looked out, revealing a very droopy Marshall Lee.

"Hey...Bubba, what's up?" He slurred as he sat down on the window sill. He took a sig of the root beer bottle he was holding, it was almost empty. In his other hand, he was clutching a withered old Hambo to his chest. His jet-black hair was a wild mess, and the usually red and black plaid button-down shirt he wore was ripped open.

"Marshall! W-what are you, um, doing here?" Gumball asked, puzzled. Marshall came over yesterday, when Gumball had told him that he'd be busy the following evening to catch up on citizen messages, which obviously he was, and hadn't made much of a dent.

"Oh...nothin' much, I guess. Thought I'd drop by," He took another gulp finishing the bottle, then snickered to himself as if he'd said something humorous. "Get it? Drop by? I wouldn't drop by, I'd _fly_!" He lifted off the window sill and turned upside down still giggling, then literally fell out of the air onto the richly carpeted floor with an 'Umph'.

"Marshall, you're drunk." Gumball cautioned. He stepped towards him and held out a hand in assistance. Marshall took it and stood, but didn't let go. He looked at the Prince's hand with great intrest.  
>"And you're pink, you handsome little boy. New PJs?" He pointed accusingly at Gumballs chest. "You work too hard you know, why not just lay back and <em>chilll.<em>.?" He drifted on the final word. It was true, Gumball worked very hard to keep his kingdom up and running. He was still wearing his prince outfit from ealier that afternoon. The puffy shoulder pads had flattened from a long day.

Marshall pushed Hambo into Gumballs arms. "He said he wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin'. He wouldn't tell me, though. Stupid Hambo, it's not nice to keep such secrets!" Marshall hissed angrily at the bear, crossing his pale arms.

"Marshall, come on. You can sleep here tonight. I don't want you flying home and ending up in a scrungy ditch somewhere." Gumball said. Marshall was worrying him, he knew Marshall drank whenever he had something difficult on his mind, but he seemed perfectly fine last night.

"Aw, that's so sweet Bubba. Here, lemme give you a hug. Oh, just come 'ere," the loopy boy leaned over wrapped his arms around Gumball in a bear hug, dropping the root beer bottle on the floor.

"Marshall, okay. Marshall?" Gumball asked. Seriously, he had never seen Marshall like this, or his fangs that long...

The Prince tried to pull away. Marshall wouldn't budge though. He roughly kissed Gumball on the lips.

"You know what? I'm hungry." Those are words you don't ever want to hear when you are inches from a vampires face.

"Oh! Um, we have apples in the kitchen. It's just down the hall. Let me go, I'll go get you one." Gumball said, trying to unnoticingly wriggle his way out of his boyfriends grip.

"Hm," Marshall thought for a moment. It seemed as if he was deciding something vital in that root beer-muddled brain of his. "Nah, I don't feel like apples. I'm tired of them. Why do they have to be the only red fruit? Why don't other fruit want to be red, too?" He rambled, the stentch of the sugary liquid made Gumballs eyes water.

"Ok, I have a red blanket in the closet. How about that? That would be tasty, wouldn't it? Just let me go and..." He got a hand free with Hambo. Marshall noticed; his dark eyes darted away, seemingly mesmerized by the little bear. "Don't you want to apoligize to Hambo? I think you hurt his feelings, you know." Gumball tossed Hambo on the bed a few feet away. Hopefully Marshall would let go and go get him.

Gumball looked back at Marshall, and stiffled a gasp. His blue eyes widened in terror, then calmed again, not wanting to show fear. Marshall had once told him. 'Oh, and never show fear to a vampire. You know, the predator side in them and all can sense that stuff in, like, in a second.'

Marshall's eyes, usually a dull red, had turned into raven black orbs. He glared at Gumball with such fiery hatred. "You...you just..threw Hambo. Throwing Hambo is NEVER allowed." He said in a stone cold voice that made the hair on Gumballs neck stand up. It was that pure, classic, angelic voice vampires use as a sure-thing lure when they spot their next meal. His palms started to sweat, and he gulped. The grip around him tightened. Marshall opened his mouth, and a high-pitched hiss rang out.

Gumball squirmed frantically, but it was no use, he knew, as the Vampire King sunk his menacing fangs into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? If you like it review, if you don't, well, sorry. I'll write the next chapter, but I want to know at least a few people like this one. This is my first fan-fic in a little while, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty. Please, please, please review.**

**Reviewers get cookies!**


	2. Sup Cake?

**A/N: Okay, just so there's no confusion, this takes place the next day after ch. 1. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Marshall groaned, his head throbbing. He opened his eyes, tacken aback by the bright light of the morning. He was sprawled on the couch in his living room. He slowly straightened his back with a small crack of his spine, and his neck ached from sleeping in such an awkward position.<p>

He looked around, and saw the front door was wide open. _'Damn, did I get robbed or something?_' The floor was cluttered with clothes and trash, the fridge door was crooked open, looking ransacked of his stash of root beer. Nope, it looks like it always does. Marshall raised a hand to smooth down his hair, which was sticking up to one side.

He remembered he was drinking last night, but nothing after that. He had gotten a voice mail from his uncle about something. But since he now saw his phone was in pieces against the wall, he was pretty sure it wasn't good. Marshall stood up and tried to rummage through the pile of phone pieces to see if was even worth saving.

But it was. The small screen was cracked in the middle, and the back was broken off, but besides that, he could see he had gotten a text message from Fionna. "Sup? Come by when you get a chance. Bring your bass. Later." Marshall grinned. He hadn't heard much of his old friend for a while since she and Cake had gone off into, what number was it, probably a sixth demension they'd found.

Leaving the damaged phone on the table, Marshall stretched again, scratching his neck. _'What had gone down last night, anyways?_' He had to find out. Maybe Fionna knew something.

The undead boy grabbed an apple from the bag on his counter. He took a sip, but that was it. He wasn't hungry. Which was weird, he's usually starving in the morning.

Whatever.

He grabbed his axe bass the was laid in its open case in the corner. It looked perfectly fine. Well, except when he'd chipped the iron side when he smashed it into the wall that one time, but that was long ago. He shrugged as he slung it onto his back. Then took another look around. He should probably pick up the place...nah, he'd do it later.

"Aw damn, the suns out," The Vampire King hissed to himself. He grabbed the black umbrella he had leaning on the wall. Opening it up inside the house always made him chuckle. _'Ah, more bad luck. What more could happen? He's already dead_.'

Stepping outside, he breathed in a wisp of fresh air, then gagged. Gross, he thought. He jumped into the air and sped over to the tree where his friend was awaiting him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sup<em> Cake?" Marshall hissed in his smooth vampire-y voice behind the large cat. It was fun to scare Cake, she'd always scurry up the nearest tree, or just claw at him. When she scampered up a thick branch of their home, she turned and saw the familiar pale face.

'Marshall! What was that for?" She cried, but giggled. She looked worriedly at the ground. Ugh, this always happened. But Marshall had made a habit of helping her get down, too.

He laughed as he held out an arm, the other preoccupied with the umbrella. "Oh, just havin' a little fun, scardy cat. You know, if I really wanted to eat you I would've already, but I don't have much taste for furballs."

Cake glared as he set her down, making a point to scratch his hand then smile, then leaped through one of the open ground windows. Marshall followed, closing his umbrella.

"Hey, bed head! I was startin' to think you weren't comin!" said Fionna. she was sitting on the couch above Marshall's head on the next level. He looked up, grinning, then blushed, or whatever vampires without blood circulation do to show emabarrasment, and brushed down his hair again. "See you brought you're bass. Good man!" She laughed and slipped down the ladder on the side. "Want anything from the kitchen? Got..um...well...some strawberries, but a little fuzz wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said, tossing the umbrella to the side of the room. He heard a distant hiss from a hiding Cake, and smirked. He patted his stomach. "Haven't had much appitiete this morning."

Fionna's eyes went blank for a second, her eyebrows creasing, but then suddenly it was gone. "Oh, okay, so..well haven't seen you in a while bro! Gimme a hug!" She hugged him, then did their fist pump thing.

"So, how was that, I dunno, like sixth demension of yours?" He asked, floating up back to the couch. Marshall took off his guitar and began strumming it, all while staring at Fionna to begin.

"_Seventh_," She corrected. "Anyways...well, truth be told, it was kinda lame." She said, climbing up to join him. "It was all grey, like, literally, everything all one shade of blah. Like you had sucked all the color out of it or somethin'," Marshall shot a small hiss at her in return, she smiled and continued. "And the lil' guys there, they were just fine with it. Me and Cake left after being a few weeks there. NO adventure at alll..."

"Sorry to hear that, man." He said, tuning his guitar.

"Oh, well thats okay, Cake found this huge crystal cave. I swear, only color there- at all. Rubies, saphire, onyx, and a bunch of others! I brought back souvenirs! She stood up and grabbed her shaded green pack, releaving multi-colored gems. Then she took out a large stone. Red, black, with specks of gold. "Thought you'd like this one."

Marshall's eyes widened. "Woah, wicked!" He took it in his hands. Immediatly they dropped onto the cushion under the heavy weight. "Heavy.."

"Weakling, just imagine carrying like thirty times that on your back all day." She taunted, then added. "WITHOUT being able to fly whenever." She got him there...

Fionna pulled out another crystal, a smaller, light purple, with dots of pink and white. "What about this one for Gumball?" She held it up to the light, and it shimmered with a tiny speck or two...of red.

Marshall remembered last night. "Oh shit. Oh shit!" He stood hastily and paced in mid-air. He gripped his hair, a crzed worried look flashed though his eyes.

Fionna's mouth gaped then closed, then opened again "Okay, what's up with you? You don't think he'll like the stone? Did something happen between you two?" She paused. "Oh my glob, what'd you do now? Did you complain about his clothing again? You remember last time, he didn't tslk to you for like a whole week!"

Marshall looked over. "No..no no...um...yeah, about that...us..." He stopped and just floated, holding his chin. "I was drunk last night."

"Why? You don't drink." Fionna's puzzled eyes clearly showed her confusion.

Marshall rubbed his neck. "I-I don't. Not usually. But I had gotta call from my Uncle, you know, that drunken bastard I told you about." He scowled.

"What'd he call for? Did you answer?"

"No-no, I didn't. I didn't listen either to the message wither. All I heard was "Hey, kid, Uncle Xavior calling" before I threw the phone against the wall. It's trashed now."

"Okay okay, yeah I remember him. But why are you so upset now?" She asked. 'Dude, tell me."

Marshall didn't answer. But drifted back, and turned to the window, grabbing the umbrella and ripping it open, in no time for jokes. Fionna leaped from the couch and grabbed her pack, spilling out the gems. Marshall glanced back, and saw the pile of shiny stones. There were several of each, but o the top was one, small and pink, with a large red side to it, which made him more panicked.

"Marshall Lee! Where the glob are you going?" Fionna asked frantically.

"Fionna! Come on! I gotta go...I gotta...I think-"

"What! What did you do that was so impossibly terrible that you hafta cancel our first jam session, in like a month?"

"Um," He sputtered for words, flying higher and further away, towards the Kingdom of Candy. "Yeah, I bit my boyfriend..."

She gasped "Guess that explains your appetiete," But she stopped there, silenced by a hard glare from Marshall, hiding his intense shame. "Oh, fudge it Marshall! In all the Land of Aaa, I oughta-"

"Ah, shut it!" Marshall swooped down, taking Fionna by her bunny ear hat. "You're so floppin' slow. We gotta go! NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2! Again, if you like it review, review, review. If you don't well just cuss at me in your OWN heads, please. I'll always take suggestions! Again, more chapters to come. I'll post probably by Fri or Sat. Later!<strong>


	3. Empty Streets

**A/N: This is continued right off of ch. 2. so if you haven't read it, or don't remember right where it lead off, I'd suggest going back and re-reading.**

* * *

><p>"Marshall...What happened?" Fionna asked slowly. He was gripping her waist, flying at top speed. She didn't want to make him mad and fall into the distant trees, that were flashing by down below.<p>

The stressed vampire didn't answer right away. He continued to look straight ahead. It was hard to hear with the wind whipping at her covered ears, but she thought she heard him sigh.

"I told you, I was drunk. I'm so stupid! I'm not even sure what I _did_!" He yelled out, hysterical. "I haven't even heard anything from him all day, since I woke up on my couch. The only thing that reminded me was that pink stone with globbin' red on it!"

Fionna could tell he was on the verge of tears. She grabbed the umbrella from Marshall's cleanched hand so he could wipe his nose. "It's okay. I would've heard something, or Cake would've, if the...if the worst possible happened."

Marshall felt slightly reassured by her words. It was true, Fionna would've had gotten a gumball knight at her door first thing in the morning, if, if something had happened to the Prince. Their beloved Prince. So, if he was still alive, why hadn't Marshall had furious guards pounding on his door this morning? Surely they knew it was him who committed this horrible drunken crime?

The Kingdom was nearing; they saw the glare of the shiny rooftops, the bright pink that drenched almost all the buildings. The peppermint cobblestones were swept clean, in soft oranges, greens, purples, and blues. Wait, how could they see the coblestones? Marshall dared a sneak at the sun. Singging the tip of his nose and answering with a cuss word under his breath (and a small snicker from Fionna) he saw it was right smack in the middle of the sky. Why were the streets empty, especially in the middle of the day?

"Where is everybody?" Fionna asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I...I don't know..." He answered, worried once again. Usually it seemed everyone in town was usually out, specifically on weekdays. As he looked more closely though, he saw through the mini-sized windows, that curtains were shut tight as they past. With his strong hearing he heard some of the doors lock as well.

Great, everybody know how terrible a person, no. He didn't even diserve that title anymore. People don't hurt the others that they love. Rogue creatures that belong to the night do, though. No wonder he was the king of all of them, the worst all of them.

"Um, Marshall, where are you going? The door's that way, you just went past it," Fionna glanced up at him, thumbing back over where the grand doors were.

"Oh, sorry, just used to taking the more direct route, I guess," Marshall said, embarrassed. He was headed towards the balcony, leading right inside to Gumballs room. It was pretty much the only room he knew in the whole palace. It wa the only room he needed to know. That's when he had started remembering what they had done in that very room, when Fionna cleared her throat.

"Um, Marshall?" He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't mind, why you don't you start thinking of nuns, or sick kittens, or something else besides what you're thinking about now, please?" She said strangely, but then kicked his thigh. Oh. Oops.

"Sorry," he muttered with a smirk, then looking back down at the door, he added, "I'll take that umbrella now."

She handed him the handle as they landed in front of the large doors. "So, do we just go in, or knock first, do you suppose?" He inquired, never having used this very public entrance.

Fionna looked at him. "Dead kittens, Marshall." He whistled, and looked away. Fionna rolled her eyes, and knocked on the door.

"Should I be here? I don't think I should be here. Maybe you should just go in. Everyone's hiding because of me, anyway."

"No, you have to go in. I'm going too, so if they don't let you in, I'm not going either." Fionna said strongly, but there was a hint of nervousness about her injured friend. He gets bruised by a punch on the arm with that fleshy skin. What could he look like now?

He sighed again, but it was cut short with the sound of the inside of the oak door being unlocked, releaving a huffing Peppermint Maid, obviously having a long morning. "Oh! Hello Fionna! What a suprise, being such a long time and-" she cut off from rambling then looked at Marshall with beady eyes. "Marshall Lee, we did not expect you back here again." Marshall didn't look up, but gave a single half-hearted wave in greeting.

"Um, hello, Peppermint Maid, uh, could we see...could we come in and see the Prince?" Fionna stuttered. She cast a sideways glance at the vampire, whose face was shrouded in the shade of the umbrella, but was she could see it was masked in shame, looking down at his withered converse.

"Well...yes, please step in, you two." Peppermint Maid opened the door wider and stepped far to the side, noticably keeping the greatest distance between herself and Marshall possible. As she shut the door slowly, Marshall folded in the umbrella and hooked around his narrow wrist.

"As I was about say was, well, you see...the Prince, is, well, has not spoken yet, since," She quickly looked at the worried King and then back at Fionna, "since last night. He is being held in another room besides his own, where the, uh, stains are being removed. We think he has the ability to, but is just mentally tramatized. So, we gave him a notepad and paper..."

She paused, patting the pockets in her stained apron, stained from what, Marshall nor Fionna wanted to know.

"Ah, yes, here it is. He wrote it this morning after regaining conscieness. He also wrote not for anyone else to read it. No one has, not even myself," She pulled out a small piece of folded paper and handed it to Marshall without meeting his gaze.

Mashall gulped. Anything could be on this paper. 'Its over', or, 'I hate you.' He looked over at Fionna, who was staring at him intently.

"Well, open it," She encouraged. He nervously looked back at the white parchment in his hands, then tried handing it over to Fionna. She shook her head. "It's not for me."

Marshall quietly unfolded the paper, reading the message inscripted, expressionless.

Then, silently folding the paper, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans, he pitched the umbrella, opened up the door, and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if you think this too short. But I thought this would be a good place to leave off for a bit. Again, lovers favorite, and haters, comment, how could I make it better? Hope to hear from people! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Hambo's Note

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you so so so much for all of you awesome guys-ahem and gals-that reviewed. It means a lot to me you know! Sorry its been a few days since I posted, keeping you people waiting is like a crime, haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Flashback Time<em>**** _'Well, open it," Fionna encouraged. Marshall Lee nervously looked back at the white parchment in his hands, then tried handing it over to Fionna. She shook her head. "It's not for me."_

_Marshall quietly unfolded the paper, reading the message inscripted; "Hambo is upstairs, right where I threw him."_

_Then, silently folding the paper, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans, he pitched the umbrella, opened up the door, and was gone.' ***Flashback over****_

Marshall gripped the umbrella tightly in his fist. He sniffled, wiping his nose with his shirt collar. He glided up to the balcony leading Gumballs room.

Landing, he looked back, and saw Fionna running out of the castle, and looking around. He considered going back, showing them both the note, explaining what had happened...no. That didn't make any sense. She wouldn't understand. Gumball had written the note for him only.

Marshall jiggled the knob of the balcony door. Dammit, locked. He shrugged, then jammed the umbrella through one of the tinted glass squares on the door, then poked his hand in, unlocking the door from the inside and letting himself in.

The room was empty, of course. No one had been in here for hours, he thought, sniffing the air. The smell of sugar from candy people seemed stale. There was though, a stain the about size of a grapefruit on the maroon carpet, right next to the bed. From the color of the floor, it looked brown, but faint. They had definetly tried and failed to rid of it.

Marshall took another step inside looking for his prized possesion. It felt weird being in here, by himself.

He almost tripped on the bottle, at the base of the bed. The boy looked down, and gave a hiss of pure disgust. Picking it up, the root beer bottle was empty, the liquid gone and having traveled through his veins, making him do the worst to Gumball. He turned a simply chucked the bottle out through the open door behind him, sending it sailing over the balcony, landing somewhere on the ghost-town streets.

There the bear lay, sprawled on the bed, right where Bubba had left him last night. Marshall gently picked him up with two hands, as if it were a ticking bomb. "C'mon Hambo, lets go." he breathed.

* * *

><p>"Cake? Is Marshall there?" Fionna asked on the palace phone, worried. She had no idea where Marshall went, she didn't even see what direction he went off in.<p>

"No, _ma'am_. Thank goodness. He's annnoying, anyway," Cake laughed. "Why? Where'd you guys go? I came back out to get ice for the bump on my tail from that undead kid and you had left, door still open."

"_Cake,_ Don't talk about Marshall like that, he's going though a hard time." Fionna bit her lip. She could tell Cake, right? It wasn't a secret, being the whole Candy Kingdom had known by the time she'd gotten there.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout girl? He seemed fine! You know how vampires get, they're total divas."

"No, no, uh, yeah...he apperently bit Gumball last night," She said quickly. "Ya know, after getting a call from his uncle, he started drinking. Said he couldn't remember much after that. So now, we're, or at least I'm at the castle, Marshall just flew out after reading a note from Gumball, before we saw him." Fionna said.

The line was silent for a moment. "That _bastard_! He _bit_ Gumball? Is he okay? What did the globbin' note say?" Cake cried.

"Shut up, Cake! I don't know what it said. Marshall left with it in his pocket. He seemed upset about it, though,"

"Serves him right. You know I ought-" Cake said, Fionna sensed her tail puffing up as she spoke.

"CAKE!" Fionna yelled at her furball friend. "Enough. If Marshall isn't there, I've gotta find him. I'll probably spend the night here, just so nothin' happens."

"Whatevs, Fi." Cake said simply. "See ya when I see ya, but you better not be one of his zombie dudes."

Fionna sneered. "Bye Cake." And hung up. She turned to see Peppermint Maid. "Thank you, now...uh, can I see him?"

"The prince is probably asleep," Peppermint Maid said, gesturing out the window. The sun was almost set, and Marshall was still nowhere to be seen. "You can see him tomorrow. I'll show you to your room." She said turning away. Sadly, she was walking in the opposite direction of the hospital wing.

Fionna still felt as though she needed to protect Gumball, as she did years ago before he and Marshall got together.

Maid stopped in front of one of the many oak doors in the hallway, opening it and turning to Fionna. "This will suit you, yes?"

Fionna stepped in and saw to the right a deep purple wardrobe, in the middle of the room an elegant queen-sized bed with probably twenty miniature pillows on it. To the left next to the doorway was a small desk where she laid her pack, "Yeah, this'll be awesome, thanks Pep!"

"Eh...Alright, just hollar if you need anything." Peppermint Maid said, turning back and jogging back down the hall.

Fionna sighed from a long day winding down. She still needed to find Marshall, but now that the sun was down it was pretty much a lost cause. She wandered over to the glass doors to the left, leading to a small balcony. The room seemed like a smaller version of Gumballs place.

Fionna leaned on the railing out on the balcony, rubbing her neck, and looked up at the sky. I seemed peaceful, being a clear sky, no light really except for the moon and some dim twinkling stars. _'Hope you're okay Gummy..._'. She didn't want to think about that now. She didn't want to get agravated at Marshall for biting him, not that it was really his fault...

The heroines gaze drifted over to the balcony next to hers. _'Wouldn't that be Gumballs balcony?_' She was right next to his supposedly vacant room. '_Click_' she heard deafly from that direction. Fionna turned her head, walking slowly across the balcony to get closer. In the moonlight, she thought she saw a silhoutte gliding across the sky. _What_?

"Marshall? I-is that you?" She called out involuntarily, clasping a hand over her mouth, but then dropping it. The figure froze, appearing to be four feet in the air. "Marshall, come on."

He appeared to be clutching something. Fionna saw him drifting towards her, his face revealed by the dim glow from the sky. "Dude, I've been worried about you!" She said in a harsh whisper. He landed on her balcony, and looked at her seriously. She stopped.

"I'm sorry, but that note, it said..." The boy looked down at his hands. "...it said Hambo was here, so I needed to get him." He held up the object he was holding. Fionna slightly wrinkled her nose in disgust, but shielded it, knowing this Hambo thing must be imprtant to Marshall the way he held it so protectively. It definetly showed its age, proabably more of its body being withered patches than the actuall fur on it. One button eye was missing, and a small amount of stuffing was seeping out of the foot and neck seam.

"Have you gone to see Gumball yet?" She asked.

He shook his head quickly. "I was afraid to sneak out of the room when I heard you and Maid in the hallway," He looked at Fionna desperately. "He's not going to forgive, you know. This is it, its over."

"No, Marshall, he is. He will if you explain what even happened." The young adventurer comforted the vampire, then turned, walking inside. "I'll _prove_ it," She looked back at Marshall, who was hugging Hambo to his chest like a small child would. He looked doubtful, Fionna thought he had tears in his dark eyes. She waved him foward with emphasis.

"_C'mon, Marshy!_ Don't you wanna see your boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was a little late, at least compared to the other updates. I know you guys wanna know what happened to Gumball, due to all the awesome feedback-Thanks by the way all of you- and you WILL finally know in the next ch. But you gotta keep reading! :) UnicornRasions out.**


	5. Clouded Raven Eyes

**A/N: Finally! Update is here! Sorry everybody, been super busy with all this Language Arts Homework...yeah, you Mrs. L...*Marshall hiss* Anyway, I'm back now so here's the precious chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time, no matter how much I wish Marshall the Vampire King was real...*sigh***

* * *

><p>Fionna looked down the supposedly vacant corridor, on guard for candy people. They weren't supposed to be seeing Gumball so late at night, but when did those two ever follow the rules?<p>

She looked back at her friend, floating so she had to look up. Marshall Lee seemed broken, nothing like his usual self. His tard-like, annoying, pervy, rocker punk-_ish_ undead self. Fionna didn't like it. Sure, it was a nice break for a little while, but now she was genuinely worried. What would Gumball say? She honestly had no idea if he would even forgive his lover or not.

"You know, you being able to float and all, you could be helping me here, actually looking out for other dudes and stuff."

Marshall snorted. "Wow, little miss adventurer worries about the rules, how dare she?" There he was, the old Marshall Lee.

Fionna walked down the hall, glancing occasionally from side to side as they both made their way across the giant house. She looked back at Marshall again; his dark eyes were less clouded than they'd been. "So, don't you think its weird I've known you for like five years, and I didn't even know you had a teddy bear?" Marshall shrugged, rasing his eyebrows at the upbringing. "Whos this...Hambo?"

"My best friend," He answered, looking at the withered bear. "At least when I was little, still in the Night O'sphere and all that."

The herione dramatically gasped, whipping around. "I thought_ I _was your best friend!" She pouted. "Oh, so I see how it is now."

Marshall smirked. "Good, you should know by now the only reason I hang out with you is to make sure you don't trash my old house. I've got stuff there."

Fionna swung open a door into the formal dining room, and was amazed by the size of the huge table in the middle of the room. And of course, Fionna being Fionna, stubbing her little toe on one of the wooden chairs and cursed.

"Potty mouth. Only I'm allowed to use that kind of language, little girl," said Marshall.

Fionna shot him a look. "Don't be a fuckin' nun."

"Well, I can honestly say in my 1,000 years of non-life I've _never_ heard those two words in the same sentence," He said with a grin.

"Good thing Gumball isn't here. He'd make me wash my mouth with a bar of soap. Like you, one of those several times." Fionna said, walking with a slight limp.

"Jesus, it wasn't that big of a deal really, he'd back off if I hissed at him," Marshall smiled wide, popping out his crystal white fangs.

"Down boy," Fionna joked, swatting a hand at her friend. Good, he was cheering up a little. Finally. "M'kay, we're here."

The hall they were entering was very different from the rest of the house, it usually being covered in shades of purple and pink. The hospital wing was filled in either a pale blue or a stark sterile white. There were only about 6 rooms in the corridor (candy people not really one of the most dangerous beings) Two operating rooms, one x-ray room, which was coated in a silvery wall paper, just for effect, Fionna guessed.

Also one public clinic room, which if candy people in need of medical attention could use in desperation if they didn't have the money to pay the actual clinic in town. It wasn't used very often, Gumball had told her, most villagers didn't bother making the trek up to the castle just to get a free check-up for a little cough.

Then there were two patient rooms, in one of which Gumball was. "Which room do you think it is? A67 or A69?" Fionna asked.

Marshall chuckled under his breath. "Heh, _69_..." Fionna punched him on the arm. Well, the pervy side was back, too. _Whoop de flippin' doo._

Fionna glanced in 67 quickly. The light was off, so she couldn't see anything. "C'mon dude, check if he's in there. You can see a lot better than I can."

Marshall floated a little past the doorway, then shook his head. "I told you. 69." He said with a smirk. Fionna sighed, slamming her palm into her forehead. "Love you too, sweatheart," the King joked.

The main flouresent light was off in A69 _-shutup, yes I know the number's funny_- too, but there was a dim yellowish glow coming from around the corner.

"You go first," Marshall said.

Fionna looked at him. "I don't know why you're so worried. It'll be fine." She didn't argue though when again she saw his clouded raven eyes.

"Gumball?" She whispered. She walked into the room as quiet as she could, not knowing whether he could be asleep or not.

"Fionna?" A ragged vioce answered. Fionna turned to face a simple hospital bed, including a simple Prince Gumball. "What are you doing here?" He put the book he was apperently reading down.

"Oh, ya know, just passin through," She laughed fakely. "I see you've had an adventure of your own...uh, there." She vaugely gestured to his bandaged neck. Gumball smirked, placing a gentle hand on his healing wound.

"Yes, I guess I have. Um, I don't mean to be rude, I do very much enjoy your company, but...have you heard anything from our friend Marshall Lee?" He asked slowly, his voice cracked a little, as if he hadn't been able to use it for a while.

Fionna paused. "Actually, yeah, he's..." She stopped, and Marshall drifted into the room hesitantly, his eyes finding the ground as soon as he saw the prince.

"Hey," He said quietly, not going closer to the occupied bed than where he stood (sorry, _floated_).

Gumball said "Hey." Fionna could not feel more awkward.

"Marshall's been going crazy all day. He was-"

"Stop, Fionna. I think he knows." Marshall cut her off, but still staring with great intrest at his converses.

Fionna realized she was pretty much the cause of the awkwardness. Duh. "So, I'm...gonna go find a phone, call Cake, tell her you're okay, and junk." She mumbled, stepping out of the room, trying to hide her haste. _'Thank Glob I'm outa there'_ was her only thought.

* * *

><p>Marshall started after a moments Fionna left the room. "I know I should be on my knees begging for your mercy and stuff, but something tells me thats not gonna fly with you..."<p>

Gumball stared at his friend with an unreadable expression, he creased his eyebrows. "I just would like to know...what..the...HELL happened! You flippin' bit me!" He said, gesturing to the cloth square bandage that had been practically taped to his neck.

"I...I..." Marshall stammered, and tried to regain his tough-guy appearance. Gumball was usually the emotional one, not him. It didn't work. Tears streamed over his pale cheecks as he sat down on the side of the bed and hugged Bubba as gently as possible. "I don't know what happened. I remember I-I was drinking. I h-had got-ten a message...a message from my Uncle Xavior."

Gumball held his appearance, but accepted Marshalls embrace. "Who?"

"My-my Uncle. The only family I have left, my fathers brother."

"Why is that bad that he called you?" Gumball asked, confused. He wanted to know what was the source of his friends anger, that anger that was directed at him. But he didn't really want to show Marshall that he really cared, at least not for the moment. Marshall would think he could get away with things like this if Gumball didn't treat it like a gigantic issue. But from laying in bed all day, he had resolved his frustrations. He just didn't say so.

Marshall scowled. "He's the one that tried to steal the crown from me. That bastard thought I wasn't ready to become Lord of the Night," he paused, not wanting to bring the topic to himself. "and just other junk." he finished vaugely.

"What'd he say? Anything?" Gumball asked, but faked a yawn in attempt to hide his genuine intrest.

"No, or at least I didn't hear anything. I apperently chucked the phone at the wall last night," the embarrassed vampire chuckled lightly. "It's in pieces."

"Oh."

"I mean, how are you? I didn't, like, permanently damage anything, did I?" Marshall asked, knitting his brow. "I didn't...I didn't poison you, right?"

Gumball shook his head. "No, no, I don't think so. They said I wouldn't be able to whistle on key any more, though. I haven't felt anything different, except for a gigantic bruise on my neck, so no, I don't think I recieved any venom, if thats what you mean." Marshall nodded, relief washing over his face.

"Are you gonna have scars?"

"Yes, just two small spots on my neck." Gumball drifted his fingers along the cloth pad.

"Gumball, I-I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Marshall mumbled. He hated touchy-feely emotional stuff, but he really felt he needed it this one time.

'I know." Was all he said back. "Marshall, I'm actually a tad tired, so, if you don't mind..."

Marshalls eyed widened slightly at the sudden words. "Oh, um, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" Marshall stood up, but first planting a kiss on Gumballs cheek.

"Good night, Marshall Lee." Gumball said, pulling up the sheets to his chin. Marshall looked back once, but Gumball had closed his eyes. He let out a small sigh.

"Night, PG." Marshalls eyes once again found the ground, and floated out, lightly closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Fionna's head turned slightly in the Marshalls direction, but her eyes not leaving the plastic chair she was 'sitting' in. Well, not really. She had her legs up and leaning over the armrest, ankles crossed. She was occupying herself widdling a piece of wood she'd broke off of the other waiting room chair leg.<p>

"How'd it go? I'd expected it to be longer than that," She asked, still intensely working on her little wooden sword carving.

"He was tired. I am too. C'mon, let's get out of here." Marshall said, looking down the hall.

"Oh, well okay. Sure you don't wanna talk about it at all?" Fionna questioned, jumping up from her chair, and chipped off the final touches. "Ah, finally!" She showed her miniature sword to the boy, pretending to fence with it. Then she opened her mouth, baring her teeth, using it as a toothpick. "That piece of chicken's been stuck in my teeth for like a globbin' week!"

"Hm. Well, Fi, I'm gonna go home." Marshall said blankly. "Good night." He turned down the hall, floating away.

"Wait!" Fionna said, dropping her antique toothpick. "What's goin' on?"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Nothing at all, Fi. Why do you ask?" She caught up to him, and looked into his eyes. His dark orbs had no light, not like they usually did. The little spark in there, Fionna's reminder that no matter how jacked-up Marshall seemed, he was fine. She saw he was barely holding back tears.

"N-nevermind, Marshall. Night." She said, hugging him close, then let him go. He had vanished before she could do anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what's goin on with our little friend Marshall Lee? What did his uncle originally call about? Is Gumball going to forgive his undead boyfriend? Is fionna _ever_ going to get that chicken out of her teeth? Stay tuned for the next installment...or something...anyway, review. See -_not literally, I'm not a stalker_- y'all later!**


	6. That Flippin' Slut

**A/N: Okay, so there's no confusion, this takes place like a week after the previous chapter. Mars****hall's still all mopey like_ all_ vampires, and PG hasn't really talked to him since the visit in ch. 5. So yeah, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p>The heroine came down from her room one certain morning to find the vampire asleep on her couch, again. She let out a small sigh. Marshall had been coming here in the dead of night<strong> (AN: Heh heh, see what I did there? Vampire pun. Anyway...)** for the past three nights and crashing in her living room, not that she could say anything. It _was_ technically his house first.

Fionna yawned and wandered into the kitchen, lazily itching her bunny eared hat. She picked up an orange kazoo on the counter, just one more piece of crap in her house. She gave it a little toot, but it came out all wrong. Oh, that's why; two fang marks in the middle of it. Better that than her, she guessed. She chucked it at the boy sprawled out and snoring on her couch.

He groaned, half asleep "What?"

"Dude, me and Cake are gonna go adventuring today. Wanna come?" She asked, going to the fridge, then realizing she only had...what? Grey strawberries? Oh. She picked up one and threw that also over at him, having still not moved. "Oh, and stop eating my food."

He hissed, scratching his head, then sat up. He looked at the strawberry. "Nah, and I did not _eat_ it, just sucked the color out." Marshall stood up and stretched, raising up from the floor by about a foot while doing so.

She looked at him. There were dark circles under his eyes, showing very little sleep, once again. "When'd you come here last night?" Fionna asked, rummaging around in the pretty much barren refridgerator.

"Um, guess it was around, I dunno, like 2?" He guessed. "Couldn't sleep at my place."

"I see that."

Cake showed up then, yawning, then leaped up on the counter, sitting down. "Mornin' girly, mornin' Fi." She said, aknowledging both, Marshall with a wicked smile. He glared, then hissed evil vampire-style, his eyes immediatly turning a crimson red. You see, Marshall Lee was not a morning person.

Cake was already at the top level of the tree house, no one even seeing her flash up the ladder, scared stiff. Until she realized where she was, and who had scared her. She hissed back. "Morning, Cake" Marshall said, and recieved a jab on the arm from a disapproving Fionna.

"Cake, aren't we goin' today? We should get an early start." Fionna called up to the she-cat.

Marshall poured a glass of tomato juice for himself, turning it into a shade of thick milk. "Where you guys headin' off to?"

The girl shrugged. "East, we haven't tried that way yet, at least for a bit."

Marshall nodded. "Well, there's a strawberry patch like a mile that way, so if you pass it, get more." He handed over the now empty bucket of grey lumps that were once strawberries trawberries. She looked at him, then shook her head disaprovingly. He smirked and set it down on the counter. "They taste fine, you know, its just that the colors changed."

"Don't trust that kid, Fi. They're probably all poisonous now." Cake growled from somewhere above the two.

"Yeah...I'm not really in the mood for lumps, if I was I'd call over LSP."

"Thank _glob!"_ The Vampire King immitated LSP by cupping both hands on his cheeks, but then stopped after the stares he was getting, and simply shrugged. "Suit yourself,"

"Uh, so kay, well I gotta get dressed and junk." She walked off. Marshall jumped up and sat on the counter, sipping his red liquid.

Cake slipped down next to him. She was still aggitated with Marshall for biting PG, then proceeding to just randomly crash at their house like he owned the place. Oh, wait. "So, what are your plans while Fionna's not around to entertain you?" she asked with an edge.

He looked down at the cat, considering whether just to hiss and tell her to scram, but she was making an effort. He knew Cake didn't like him already, partily because she was afraid of him. Also because she didn't like him hanging out with Fi, being a 'delinquient' and all. Whatever. Cake was bossy, but mother-like, so it kind of evened out.

"Not sure, got my bass, probably make up a few lyrics, this and that..." He rambled. "Cake?"

"What?" She asked, suprised by his non-sarcastic answer.

"Do you think Gumball will forgive me, like, ever?"

She thought about it, and was about to answer what she really thought, when Fionna came racing back downstairs, "Come on, Cake! There's a sun ogre outside!" Cake looked at Fionna, then glanced back at Marshall. He flicked his chin in the human's direction, giving a half-hearted smirk. She leaped down,

"I'm comin, baby girl!" She cried happily.

"Later Marshall!" Fionna called, slamming the door on their way out.

"Later," He said quietly after they had left.

* * *

><p>Lord Monochromicorn <em>HAD<em> to get to Fionna, and of course his woman, Cake. He stretched out the black waves of his long body, sprinting through the clouds. Prince Gumball had to be saved yet again, from the despised evil Ice Queen.

Fionna and Cake were the only ones to help, since Marshall, who usually was already at the castle, usually stopped these things before the Prince was even out the door. But as of late, whatever the wonk was going on between those two, Lord didn't know. But that didn't matter now. His best buddy needed to be saved!

Lord landed in front of the tree house door, and clicked on it hastily with his hoof. No answer. He knocked again, and whineyed in distress. _(Hello!)_

A distant voice called from inside. "Hold on!" That didn't sound like Fionna...

A slumped over Marshall Lee opened the door. Lord gave a questioning glance at him and stomped into the ground four times. _"What are you doing here?"_ With a shake of his glossy silver coat.

Marshall shrugged. "I dunno, what are you doing here?" He drifted off and then back onto the ground.

Lord shook his head in dismissal and pawed the ground asking, _"Where's Fionna and Cake?"_

"Adventuring" Marshall made little air quotes. Adventuring always seemed pointless to him, but being one thousand years old, he pretty much had seen all he wanted to see, and then some.

Lord cursed out of frustration, in sign-language of course, and then said by stomping the dirt more "_Well, the Prince has been kidnapped, and we need-"_

He was interrupted by Marshall slamming the door for a second, then opening it again, bass strapped on his back, hoodie on covering his sun-sensitive face, and and a refilled glass of tomato juice in hand. "Well some ones gotta get the pink boy, don't they?" He took off into the air, and called back "Hold down the fort while I'm gone, bro!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fionna!"<em> Gumball called, whimpering. He didn't like this ice cell he was being held in. Once the Ice Queen threw him in there she'd left to the market, saying something about how bon-bons and bubblegum taste great together. He didn't want to stay to find out what she really meant. He sat down on the chilled floor, and poked around his hair; something he did when he was bored. Bubba sighed, he missed Marshall.

* * *

><p>The vampire reached the ice towermountain thing, and took one last sip of the tomato juice he was holding before chucking it into a distant pile of snow somewhere below. He went over to the very large window on the face of the mountain. The whole side was scuplted into the Ice Queens face, two round windows being the eyes, one narrow window as the nose, and then the large, curved window to form an evil smile. That was the one Marshall went through.

The window was locked of course, but thats why he brought his bass. Marshall slung it off his back, and jammed the neck through the glass. It shattered, but loudly. So as soon as there was enough room to slip through, he flew inside and drew the curtains in, semi-hiding the glass on the floor. He slipped off his hood, smoothing his raven colored hair.

"Yo, Gumball? Where you at?" He hissed cautiously; he didn't want to get caught by the penguin guards everywhere. Not that he couldn't take them on, just that their alarmed sqwaks were friggen annoying.

"Dude, come on you gotta answer me. Where'd she hide you?" Marshall wandered through the chilly room, pulling his sweat shirt closer to his body. The only furniture was made of glass, being a fake floor lamp, a coffee table, and a recliner that sparkled. It didn't look very comfortable, though. He glided into the next room, about being the same with the glass, or ice, furniture. Oh, and a cell that was on the other wall. Wait, _what_?

"Marshall Lee?" Gumball asked.

Marshall flashed over to the bars, dropping onto his feet. "Gumball! You alright man? Where's the bitch witch?" He asked.

"Oh, uh...yes, I'm perfectly fine. The Ice Queen went out, leaving me here. Where's Fionna, and Cake? Lord had sent for them."

Marshall dropped his eyelids to slits for a second. _Jeez_, here he was, saving this guy behind bars, and all he has to say is that he was expecting some one else? Tough crowd. "They...left. Busy," He answered. He knew vague answers always were a pet peeve of Gumball's.

"Oh, well, the keys, I believe are right over-" Gumball stopped as Marshall wacked off a few frozen bars with the blade side of his axe bass. He lifted off the ground and into the open cell, slinging his bass behind him and picking up Gumball bridal-style. "Now I know it's the Ice Queen and all, but was that really necessary? Now she's going to have to go though all the trouble of getting those replaced and..." The pink boy asked, but sort of trailed off. He blushed at Marshalls 'are-you-kidding-me' expression. The vampire rolled his eyes, saying;

"Sorry, but I think she'll manage. Anyway we don't know when she'll be back, and you slow me down already." He smirked. Gumball crossed his arms, but smiled reluctantly, glad to have Marshall again.

"Gummy! _Yoo Hoo_!" A wickedly familiar voice called. Then a gasp, and crash. "How dare you! Gummy, where'd the _slut_ take you!"

Marshall reached the window, slipping back on his hood, and pulled back the curtains while asking, "Did she just call me a slut?"

Gumball chuckled, "Well...I swear I didn't tell her anything, but I suppose so."

They flew the sky, leaving the castle. "She knows me well," Marshall grinned deviously.

"Oh! YOU!" The Ice Queen screamed, appearing at the window. The two turned around in mid-air, stopping. It looked rather strange, her poking out of her own mouth on the mountain.

The Vampire King waved sarcastically. "Yes, me, Ice Queen. The _flippin'_ slut." He shot an air kiss at her. She screamed behind gritted teeth in frustration, and shot her ice powers at the two.

Marshall laughed, "All ya got, bitchy? Come on, you hafta try harder than that!" He ducked, bouncing Gumball up, he reacted with a yelp.

'Marshall, stop it, let's just get out of here," Gumball urged, clearly nervous.

"Oh don't worry, Bubba, this ol' witch hasn't got the aim!" He taunted the enraged queen.

He dove out of the way again, but the Ice Queen was too fast this time. She shot another ice blast at them, particularly aiming for Marshall. She hit him like a bull's eye. 'That's for calling me the frigid bitch!' She thought.

"Marshall!" Gumball shrieked, clutching his friends shirt collar desparetly.

Marshalls eyes blurred, he slung off his bass, sliding it into Gumballs arms. "Don't...break it." He murmured, losing consciensness. The two entangled within eachother were suddenly plummeting down, down, and down towards the ice and snow waiting at the base of the surrounding frozen rock. All to the Ice Queen's cruel laugh, "Shows you, Vampire!_ Love_ you Gummy-bear!"

Gumball wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck, the bass between the two. He squeezed his eyes tightly as the wind howled at his already frost-bitten ears. And for the first time, he actually screamed like a girl in front of Marshall, conscious or not. Well, ever since he had snuck up on him that once;

_*Flashback** Marshall was bored, floating around the candy castle. He drifted by Gumballs science-y lab. He went in, ignoring the sign made just for him "No punk vampires allowed"_

_He saw Gummy at his science-y table, surrounded by science-y chemicals and books and other junk. BORING. _

_An idea struck him suddenly. He snickered in his mind, and floated closer up to Gumball's turned back. _

_Drawing in a silent breath, he let out such an evil hiss, his mouth opening wide, all teeth turning into razor sharp fangs. It was friggen hilarious when Gumball screamed. 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_

_Even funnier that it was a higher-pitched laugh than Fionna's._

_"Marshall Lee, didn't you see the sign outside?" He calmed down, but didn't turn around. _

_"Guess not. By the way, you scream like a girl." The proud king said, crossing his arms._

_Gumball blushed a deep red, then turned around and kissed his boyfriend. *Flashback over**_

Now , Gumball thought, he'd probably never be able to do that again. He stopped screaming, and crushed his lips against Marshalls as they fell to certain death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, wudja think you guys? Sorry for the terrible pun at the beginning, but I couldn't resist. Be proud, this is my longest chapter...Ahem...so far. Anyway comment, comment, comment! Cuz Marshall, dead or un-dead, has brownies and he's willing to share!**


	7. Snow, Snow, And More Snow

**A/N: Alright, so this may be a little confusing, but in one episode of AT (the name I cannot place) it was centered around a certain snow golem and making friends with a fire wolf. So I used that as part of my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lord Monochromicorn was fed up with house sitting. He knew he couldn't leave the shack alone, especially since he had no plans of getting chewed out by Marshall if he found out he had left, but still! Where was that guy? He said he'd be back in like 30 minutes! It had been over an hour, and no word from him still. He didn't think he had gotten into any trouble however, just that Marshall had of course forgotten about him, and took Gumball back to the castle and stayed there. It was a good sign, he guessed, it must mean that he and Gummy solved whatever jizz they had goin' on, right?<p>

* * *

><p>The snow golem gasped. Great, his fire wolf pet burned his coffee table to a crisp, again! That was gonna be the third one this week! But he couldn't resist the little apoligetic yips and whimpers. He sighed, and held down a large, blackened stick to the snow packed ground in their cozy hut. Blaze, the Fire Wolf, let his tongue slip out of his mouth and leaped aboard. Snow golem grinned, showing it was time for the mid-afternoon walk.<p>

Outside, the sun was shining, and the frosted ground sparkled from the snow laid delicately like a blanket. Snow lowered the stick so Blaze could hop down. He blurted out a flicker of flames with giddiness.

But then, as Snow golem was looking down, Blaze bent down his ears, and growled. "What is it?" Snow asked through several mumbled sounds. Blaze looked up at him with red eyes, then looked, jutting out his black nose towards the mountains. "What do you hear?" Snow asked, confused. Blaze took off in the direction of what he supposedly heard.

The two sprinted through the woods, all the while Snow was having full trust in his little friend. All he knew is that this way was Ice Queen's mountain.

They came up to the ice mountains, and started weaving in between them. Yes, Snow knew where they were now. They were on a straight path to the Ice queen, not that it was bad, or good.

Snow now began to hear what Blaze knew all along. Snow heard laughing, then a gasp. He looked at his canine companion, and sped up. Then there was a high-pitched shriek. They were getting closer now, they had to find who was in trouble. Snow looked up, and he thought he saw...what?

Blaze stopped running, and started making little circles, melting the snow under his paws. Snow golem held his hand up to his eyes to shield the sun. Oh, crap. There were two...thing-ies plummeting down. Down towards them!

The dark colored one was sprawled out in mid-air, while the other bright pink one, was kissing the dark one. Wait, they looked like guys...? Uh...okay. Whatever. Huh, he thought it was a girl's scream though...

Snow realized they were standing right where these two things were gonna smack the ground. He turned to Blaze, hastily shooing him away by a few feet. Snow then broke into a pile of soft puffy snow, acting as a pillow for the falling objects. They landed all at once on Snow, but being made of, well, snow, he didn't feel anything, just had to mold a few body parts back together.

When he sat up, he realized the pink one was shaking uncontrollably. He was clutching the other dude tightly, murmuring something. "Marshall?" Snow heard. "Wake up Marshall!" The pink guy shook the dark guy, and then that one groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to see Snow, and cried out "Ah!"

Snow leaned back away from the two, and asked, "Hey, are you two okay?"

Blaze yipped, trotting up to the pink one, wearing a dainty crown, and licked his hand. "Ow!" He squeaked, clutching his hand to his chest. 'No, not now!" He looked up at the mountain peak, and his mouth gaped open at the height that they fell. "Wait, how...how are we alive?"

Snow cleared his throat, "I, uh, I caught you, sort of." He was molding his hand back to original as he said so.

The guy named Marshall looked up at the Ice Queen's mountain, then at Snow, "Well, uh, thanks for that," He held out a hand, and Snow golem accepted, shaking it with his still usable one.

"Marshall, don't! This man may be one of the Ice Queen's servants!" The little pink guy said, glaring a Snow.

"Yeah, that's why he just saved us, when the Ice Queen just thought to have killed us. Come on, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Marshall snorted. "Hey, you didn't break it!" The pale guy reached over and took a metal guitar out from a snow drift.

"Could you please hand me that?" Snow asked, gesturing to the snow lump; his leg.

"Oh, sure. Sorry 'bout that." Marshall said, picking up the lump of snow and handing it to him. He looked at the pink one, and said, "Thanks Gummy, I'm sorry. I was gettin' too cocky." The guy named Gumball smiled.

"When are you not?" He reached over and hugged Marshall tightly. Marshall hugged him back, kissing him on the mouth. Snow thought they forgot he was also there, so he just kind of looked the other way as he attached his leg back on.

Blaze yipped, grabbing his stick and pointing towards the sky. He was getting cold. The sun was setting, it looked as if it were about 5 o'clock in the evening.

Gumball said suddenly, "Sorry I yelled at your...er...animal."

Snow waved a hand in dismissal. "Where are you two from?"

Marshall answered first, "Well, the Candy Kingdom. But the Ice Queen kidnapped Gumball, so I had to come after him."

"Oh. Well, if you two want to stay the night at the cabin, we have an extra room. Its kinda, well...packed with snow, but it gets even colder at night outside."

"Yes please," Gumball answered before Marshall could reject. Marshall didn't like sleeping in any strangers houses. It was weird enough sleeping at Fionna's; if it wasn't his house first. It had something to do with being a kid in the Night O'sphere; you didn't go anywhere you wanted, or you might not see the morning. But Marshall had come to realize in over 1,000 years that Aaa was just about the opposite. There was still that basic gut feeling, though.

Gumball however didn't see a single issue with it, plus his gum hair was frozen solid.

"Well come on. We don't want you freezing any more than you have, do we?" Snow said, standing up. He picked up the wide branch occupied by a certain Fire Wolf.

Marshall and PG stood up, Marshall unzipped his gray hoodie and put it on Gumball; now that the sun was going down, he didn't need it anymore, and since he was a vampire and all he didn't need to worry about heat or anything. Gumball needed it more, since he looked like a pink popsicle.

"Thanks again," Bubba murmured. Marshall didn't say anything, but wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. He knew he needed to, just to keep from flying off. It was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review :)<strong>


	8. Flying Away

**SO-SO-SO Sorry for such a late update. Don't really have any excuses, so I'm just glad not to see an angry mob outside my house. Thanks for that. :) Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streamed through the snow-caked window as Gumball groaned, waking up at the break of dawn, and giving a very touchy Marshall Lee a start.<p>

"Hey, sunshine." Marshall said groggliy, looking at his pink prince. Gumball sat up, rubbing his neck. He didn't sleep well on such a hard-packed ground.

"Marshall," Gumball greeted his vampire. But as he got a closer look, he saw the dark circles under his eyes, the drooped state of his huddled shoulders that were occupied by the strap of his axe bass. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?" He asked, concerned.

"Nah, but don't worry. I'm fine." Marshall shook his head, standing up and straightening his back. Gumball stood also, unzipping the sweatshirt he was wearing and handed it to Marshall.

"With the sun up, you're going to need this, I suppose." The immortal boy nodded, slipping the jacket on and flipping up the hood. The two walked down the hallway to see their host the snow golem sitting at a table, eating...were those acorns? Whatever.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully, crunching the tree nuts. The fire wolf was sitting on a plank of wood, eating something in a small dish. Probably charcoal or something along those lines.

"Good morning. And also thank you for your hospitality," Gumball answered for them both. There was an somewhat awkward silence. You really don't know what to say to a clump of snow that offered you a room for the night, or to a vampire and a piece chewing gum, do you? Marshall cleared his throat. He wanted out of this strange enviornment. "So, yeah. Do you take cash, or...?" He asked vaugely, reaching towards his back pocket which held his wallet.

Snow blinked, then understood what Marshall was asking. "Oh no, don't worry about that. Just helping two guys stuck outside." He shrugged, munching.

Marshall nodded greatfully, and understanding. Good thing to, he was flat broke, losing his last twenty to a poker game last week.

"Now, did you two want breakfast, or something to drink?" Snow offered, glancing over to what looked like the fridge, which was made of course, snow.

"Oh, no thank you." Gumball turned down the offer, getting a sense that Marshall wanted to leave. However he was quite hungry, and Snow realized this from the quiet rumbling in his gut. He stood from his chair and grabbed two apples from a bowl on the narrow counter.

'Here, then. Just for the road." He tossed them over to the two boys.

"Thank you, sir." Gumball smiled, catching it, but just barely. Marshall let out a snicker, which he tried to cover with a dry cough. He looped his arm around Gumballs, apple in hand, and pulled the bass strap higher on his shoulder. Inching towards the door as politely as possible.

"Thanks again!" Marshall called, and jerked open the door, and squinted at the harsh rays of sun. He leaped off the ground still holding Gumball by the arm. He was glad to be back in the open air, no matter how fridgid it was.

"Marshall, that was kind of rude; just getting up and leaving." Gumball scolded, looking back at the little hut. He adjusted himself so both of his arms were free and Marshall was holding him by the waist.

"How? We said thanks and junk," Marshall answered, but he agreed they should've stayed a little while longer. Something told him that Snow golem didn't get too many visitors, living in the Ice Queen's kingdom and all that.

"Whatever," Bubba brushed it off, and bit into his apple. "Nice of him to give us these, though."

"Yeah, forgot about those." Marshall grabbed his apple from his sweatshirt pocket, and sipped a chunk of red from his, and let out a sigh. He was famished. Soon his apple was a dull grey. He glanced down and Gumball's apple, with just one bite in it, and a shining crimson. "Wanna switch?" He held out his grey apple.

"Ick, its all grey. It's so strange to see a grey apple." Gumball critisized, wrinkling his round nose. You hafta admit, it would be weird.

"Oh shut up. It doesn't affect the taste or anything. Come on, all I get is the color!" Marshall complained.

"Fine," Gumball took the grey apple carefully, and placed his normal apple in Marshalls hand. "Only because I don't care to be the snack again." That hurt Marshall, and he was about to let a stinging insult fly off his devil's tongue until Gumball let out a laugh, and he realized it was a joke. Bubba noticed the affect it had on his friend. "Sorry, Marshall. I didn't mean it."

"No no, it's fine, Bubba. It was a joke, good one." He said, forcing out a chuckle. Too soon.

The ride continued in an uncomfortable silence, wind coasted through Marshall's black hair, threatening to slip off the hood. Gumball bit into his new apple, expecting a bland, lumpy taste. (I don't know what lumpy supposedly tastes like, so don't ask...-.-) He was suprised to find it was just an apple, though. It was gone in a about a minute, and he dropped the apple core into the trees below them. "Oh dear, that will probably give an suspecting squirrel a concussion." He worried.

Marshall laughed, for real this time. "Wow, pretty hard core for a wad of bubblegum, I guess." He grinned. "So do you want to be dropped off at the castle?"

"I suppose," Gumball didn't really want to go home, but he was still tired after a lousy night of sleep. But Marshall needed to sleep now; he was yawning every few minutes.

"Alright then, hold on." Why? Weren't they still like ten minutes away-WOAH! Marshall took a deep dive through the sky, and skidded to a halt on Gumball's familiar balcony. Marshall had to tug Gumball's sticky death grip from his grey hoodie, and was amused by Bubba's stiff expression. He smiled, "Welcome home," He hugged Gumball to bring him back to reality.

"Oh, yes. And thank you, for...you know. Retrieving me from Ice Queen's clutches." Gumball let a small blush.

Marshall Lee slapped the prince on the back with a 'thud' "All in a days work for an adventuress's substitute," Gumball smiled. "Oh, and tell Lord sorry for ditching him, kinda forgot I set him up on tree-house duty."

Bubba nodded, "Alright," He walked towards the glass door. "Oh, and what happened to my door?" No answer. "Marshall?" He turned and the vampire was gone. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, about that. Sorry 'bout that to. Had to get that note some way, didn't I?" Gumball let out a high-pitched yelp. Marshall was floating again, but ten feet in the air and upside down. "Priceless!" He laughed. He waved and called, "See you tomorrow, Gumball!"

Again, the pink prince shook his head, yet expected no more from his undead boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Marshall was relieved to be going home. He hadn't been home in over a week, having slept at Fionna's the last few days. Those annoying worms were probably all over his bed. Ugh. But whatever. They usually didn't stick around after he hissed at them a little.<p>

He arrived at the cave, and landed on his feet, pulling off his hood, and slung off his bass. He stepped up the few wooden steps to the door, and opened it. The room was dark, like always. But...it just seemed.._.different._ Something was off, a smell in the air. A chill went up Marshall Lee's spine as a dim lamp was clicked on just a few feet away from where he was standing. A lamp next to his now-occupied red leather recliner.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall growled, his grip on his axe bass tightening.

"Good to see you too nephew, seems like a century since the last time we've met." The man said. "Oh, wait, it has."

"What are you doing here?" Marshall repeated. He didn't move an inch when the older vampire stood up, and walked over to him.

"Oh please, Marshall. Is that really how you greet your old Uncle Xavier?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUNNNN...Pretty good cliff hanger, huh? Yeah, now I just gave you more of a reason to kill me in my sleep. Lovely. I realize this is pretty short, but don't you worry boys and girls, more will come. And without such a long delay! Love you guys! Review! :D<strong>


End file.
